


Finding Home

by dracolisk



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracolisk/pseuds/dracolisk
Summary: After managing to escape certain death not once, but twice, Tali realizes that Elam may see her as more than an apprentice. Explaining things to the half-norn is easier said than done, however.





	Finding Home

Tali’s wavering last note hung in the air as she waited to hear Elam’s response. Had she misread Elam’s feelings for her? Magna and Failbhe seemed convinced that Elam was interested in her, but there was always the possibility that he actually liked Magna. Magna was closer to Elam’s massive frame, she was smart, and could cast healing magic. Oh gods, this was another Alvi situation. Feeling her heart sink in shame, she just wanted to hide.  
  
Suddenly she was flipped around, instead of staring at Elam’s bedroom set, with the blasted statuette looking back at her, taunting her with what she was expected to be, Tali was face to face with Elam. Thankfully the half-norn looked as embarrassed as she did in this situation; his normal pale face was flushed bright red as he just stared at her. As the silence stretched on, Tali was aware of every slight movement as she straddled Elam’s lap, a blanket being the only thing that separated her from his bare thighs.  
  
“Tali makes Elam very happy.” he states in his low, guttural voice. “Here,” pulling off his necklace, Elam places the heavy torc around her neck, “it’s a little big. But jewelry is considered a good gift for courting. Better than a troll head and bracer. Or at least that’s what mother told me.”  
  
Feeling her heart skip a beat, Tali touches the metal, feeling the heat warm her neck. The troll head Elam presented her, that she stuck on her shield for storage purposes, wasn’t a courting gift, was it? If it was, and then he considered the bracer that they all found in the barrows that would bring anyone who fell under the waves to the surface, that would make this torc her third gift. Which meant that Elam was proposing to her. Or at least, that’s what she heard from someone. Most things surrounding Elam came in threes, so it would make sense. Flushing a darker color Tali nods silently, pleased with herself.  
  
“Now I am new at this,” Elam gestures between himself and Tali, “but I am willing to learn.”  
  
Taking a deep breath Tali nods, trying to ignore how hot the room had become, as her blood began to burn. “Ah, I’m that much more experienced than you are either, Elam. Maybe I have three days more?” her breath fluttering as the warmth sensation spread from her chest down towards her toes. “But-” cut off from her stream of consciousness, Elam gently taps his forehead against hers.  
  
“Tali thinks too much.” he breaths out, before pulling the thane into a searing kiss. She melts as her hands begin to blindly grope at Elam’s chest, trying to find grounding. The slight tensing of Elam’s thighs is all the warning she gets before she finds herself on her back, sinking into the down feather bed, with the half-norn looming over top of her. “Just let me know if it gets too much.”  
  
Feeling her heart pound in her chest Tali nods, “Yeah, alright.” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. With that final confirmation of consent, a dam broke loose. Their mouths met, both intent on devouring each other. Tali’s hands found Elam’s hair, as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she blindly groped what she could find. Elam’s hands were steady, gentle, and patient, as he slowly mapped her body with his hands, intent to memorize every defining characteristic. They broke apart with a gasp, as Tali’s hands found one of the tattoos she helped ink. Her icy blue eyes hungrily took in Elam’s disheveled form, his hair mussed from the normally pulled back style, his lips slightly swollen and his eyes flashing a deep blue, much like the ocean during a storm. As she felt something brush at her inner thigh, Tali shuddered, unsure of this new feeling of yearning that threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
“Elam,” she whimpered, “it’s really hot.”  
  
Suddenly the pressing warmth vanished as Elam sat up on his haunches, “I will open a window.” he states firmly as he rose from the bed to make his beloved more comfortable. Tali shivered at the loss of heat, memorizing his physique. Despite towering over everyone in her shield wall, Elam looked proportional in his room. Taking several deep breaths, Tali rested her hand over her heart, trying to ground herself with the beating of her pulse.  
  
The bed dipped again as Elam returned, not saying anything as he slipped back under the covers. His large hand gently began tracing Tali’s side, pausing at her hip before starting to slip lower. Tali’s hand shot out, holding timidly onto his wrist as a flare of nervousness fills her chest. “Elam, I’m -” Tali’s protest was gently interrupted by Elam removing his hand and taking Tali’s smaller one into his.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay. I have patience. I am good at waiting.” he states, as he places Tali on her feet. He offers her a kind smile, before curling back up into his blankets.  
  
Tali lingers for a few moments, trying to remember how to breathe with fire rushing through her veins, as she watched the lump begin to wiggle. Unable to hold back a small laugh, she relaxes for just a moment, savoring the moment where she is just a woman enjoying the beginning of a new romance, and not a Thane with the worries of her clan resting on her every move. “I’ll come back later with food.” she says quietly, her voice slightly hoarse, before she closes the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a home-brew campaign set in the Land of the Linnorm Kings in the Pathfinder Universe. I may rewrite our whole campaign, if I ever find the time from Tali's POV.


End file.
